Tasha's return
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: What will happen when Tasha returns for revenge?
1. Chapter 1 The capture

Tic toc tic toc

The clock was ticking and it started to annoy Rose. _But the actual annoying part _thought Rose _is being tied to this damn chair! _She struggled again but the wires started to cut deeper into Rose's skin. She cursed as the pain came again. She thought how easily she was captured. _Well…I wouldn't say captured _she thought _more like how I was tricked _she sighed. She wasn't going to be this stupid again. Never.

He looked at the ceiling. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. She knew who was coming and she wasn't relieved. She looked around there was nothing to fight with. But nothing. The door knob turned and she saw a face smirking back at her.

"How are you _Roza?_"

"I had been better."

The scar faced lady laughed. Rose got annoyed again. She did not had the right to call her _Roza _That was only Dimitri's right. _Dimitri. _

"Well…" Tasha Ozera continued. "I'm not here to make you feel comfortable. It's quite the opposite actually." She smirked.

_How could this woman. Who she respected could be so evil? _Thought Rose.

"So, what are you going to do to me ? I can't do you any good. Are you going to torture me?"

"Rose,I'm not an animal."

"I beg the differ."

"Well nobody cares what you think."

"_Dimitri _cares."

Tasha's face turned white. Rose knew she hit her hard. She was jealous of her. She had the only thing she hadn't _Dimitri. _

"Dimitri _cared._ What do you think? He's going to keep waiting for you?"

"No. But he will look for me."

"But he won't find you. Everybody thinks that you run off."

"They know better."

"I beg the differ."

And Tasha walked out. Rose was alone again. Her friends did know better. She wouldn't run especially from strigoi. But what if they believed? No. Rose shook her head. They wouldn't believe to such nonsense. How did Tasha even escaped from prison? Somebody had to break her out. But who? Who had that kind of power? _Well…_ she thought_ I did break out of prison too. _She sighed. She wondered about Lissa. The bond was gone so she couldn't exactly see from Lissa's point of view anymore and that suck.

The door knob turned again. One of Tasha's helpers walked in with a glass of water. Rose was relieved. She didn't know how thirsty she was until she saw the water. The man let her drink it and then tied the wires back and left. Rose started to feel woozy and sleepy.

"Damn it Tasha." She said before she felt a sleep.

**Okay, This is my first story. So go easy on me. I hope you guys like it and please review! Thanks for reading! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2 Dream

Rose's world went black then she found herself in Sonya's garden. There was every kind of flower. Rose was sure this time Robert Doru came to haunt her. But when she saw familiar green eyes staring at her she was shocked.

"Adrian?"

He smirked. "Surprised much?"

"Kind of…yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Everybody's looking for you? Where the hell are you?"

Rose was still shock by seeing Adrian. She was sure she wouldn't see him again. Rose didn't reply any of his questions and asked another.

"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Don't you hate me or something?"

He sighed. "I hate you but that doesn't mean I don't care and besides Lissa asked me. She's very worried about you."

"I'm worried about myself too. Tasha kidnapped me and she's holding me in some kind of basement."

Adrian was surprised hearing that.

"How?"

"I don't know. It's impossible getting out of prison."

"Prison?" Adrian was getting more shocked every minute.

"Yeah prison? You know they put bad people there."

Adrian shook his head.

"I know that. It's just… Rose, Tasha's dead."

Now Rose was the one shocked. _How?_ she thought.

"Rose are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!"

"Okay okay…"

"She faked it. I'm sure."

"Rose there was blood every were. We're sure. Christian was in pretty bad shape. Lissa's doing the best she can to find the killer. But then you just _disappeared._"

Rose tried to remember how she ended up in the basement. But she couldn't remember.

"Adrian… how did I disappeared?"

"You walked a way. We saw you in the cameras."

Rose was confused. Confused by everything. _How _she thought again _How did I end up here? _

"Rose don't worry we will find you."

"Worry? I'm not worried."

"Sorry I forgot you're wonder women."

Rose was about to say something but Sonya's garden started to vanish.

"Oh no, Rose Lissa will find you. Just sleep when you know where you are."

Rose barely heard Adrian and when she woke up she wasn't in the basement anymore. She was in Siberia.


	3. Chapter 3 Siberia

**I'm really sorry that it took so long to post this. I don't have any other exuse I'm really sorry. So this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! ^^**

"What the hell..?" Rose murmered to herself. She was confused really _really _confused. _How the hell did Tasha brought me here? Fine İ fainted but how? _She tought. İt just didn't make any sense. She started walking but then she felt a familiar stomache. And that could only mean one thing. Strigoi. She didn't even gave it a tought and started to ran to that direction. When she arrived she saw to strigoi. A red haired woman and a black haired strigoi. Both of their eyes were blood red. And behind them was a blonde haired girl that looked pretty familiar. But she didn't pay much attention and stood in front of the blonde girl protecting her. She looked at the stirigoi.

"I was looking for a way to warm up. İt's pretty cold don't you think?" she said cracking her knuckles. The strigoi took a few steps back.

"Aren't you a confident one aren't you?" said the red haired strigoi smirking.

"Confident is my middle name."

The red haired strigoi flipped her hair smirking. "Enough talk sweetie."

Rose hated 2 things one nobody could call her sweetie well the second one was obvious red haired strigoi. Rose attacked. The strigoi were fast but so was she. Rose dodged both of them and kicked the red hair away. The main threat was the black haired strigoi. There was blood lust writtin all over his face. Rose pulled out her stake looking for an opening. The strigoi growled at her attacking at the same time. The strigoi was faster and stronger but he lacked defense leaving his waist defensless. Rose saw her opening and staked him. He fell down Rose pulled her stake out and staked him again in the heart. Rose looked for the red haired strigoi but she was no were to be found.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Rose turn around and saw a very angry blonde girl. A blonde girl she knew very well.

"Sydney?"

Sydney took a few steps back nervously stuff her hair behind her ear.

"How do you know my name?"

" I'm Rose. Don't you remember me?"

"Um.. I don't be friends with _Dhampires." _She said folding her arms in front of her.

Rose then realized something really really bad. These events happened before. The strigoi's Sydney getting mad everything.

"Why do we always have to clean up your mess?"

Rose snapped from her toughts and looked at Sydney.

"What mess?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"You kill strigoi and then don't clean up! What if a human saw this?" She said removing the body.

"You're a human."

"I'm and alcemist. I don't count."

Rose started to remember how annoying Sydney was. Paranoid around Morio and guardians always making a fuss.

"Well… we do the fighting somebody needs to clean."

"We don't live to clean your mess."

"You know what when _alchemists_ start to fight these damn strigoi I promise I will clean your house every day even walk your dog if you have one."

Sydney laughed. Rose just rise her eyebrow to her reaction.

"Yeah.. a dhampire cleaning my bathroom. That would be a sight."

By the time past the strigoi was gone and the 2 girls were at a restaurant. Rose was starving so she ordered a hamburger and Sydney ordered a salad.

"No way. Your just gonna eat that?"

"İt's healty."

"It's starving to death."

Sydney shrug and asked. "So how did you end up here?"

Rose considered telling her the truth. But she probably wouldn't believe her. Even Rose stil couldn't believe she was in the past. It just didn't make any sense. Tasha couldn't just walk out of prison leaving a bloody body behind and capture Rose sending her to the past. She didn't have that kind of power. Besides how did Tasha capture her? So in the end she couldn't tell Sydney.

"I'm looking for somebody."

"Who?"

Rose couldn't tell her. Even she didn't know yet. If she was really in the past then that meant… no she couldn't think about that not now. Then suddenly her mind was pulled to Lisa's. Rose forgot the feeling of being in Lisa's mind. But before she could see anything she was pushed away and saw a very surprised Sydney. Rose had fell of her chair.

"Rose are you ok?"

She stood up holding her head. She had a massive headache.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." She said like it was normal for people to faint all the time.

"Do you know anywere İ could sleep."

"There's a hotel near by if you want?"

"That's great thanks."

Later that night Sydney drove her to the hotel land her some Money and drove away. Rose went to her room. She needed to think. How did Tasha escaped and leave a body behind? Rose was almost positive she was in the past. She stil had her bond with Lisa. The main question was how was she going to get back? She switched off the lights. Adrian did say to sleep when she found out were she was. While she closed her eyes she tought about Dimitri, if this was really the past then that meant… her still was a _Strigoi. _

**I hoped you enjoyed that İ might have some spelling mistakes so sorry about that too. Please review and suggest some ideas. Thanks for reading. Until next time byee! ^^**


End file.
